Starfire's Secret
by starsweetie
Summary: What happens when Starfire's previous nightmare comes back to her when a mysterious package gets delivered to the titans tower? Sorry if this fanfic isn't all that great. its my first!
1. The Package

My first fanfic! Yay!! Sorry if it's not that good. Once again, its my first!! So, I hope you enjoy it.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: ~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
Chapter 1: The package  
  
It was a normal day. Everything was as they always are. Cyborg and Beast Boy were at each others throats, arguing about what was going on in their game, Robin and Starfire were sitting on the couch watching Cyborg and BB just about to kill each other, and Raven reading a book and getting frustrated over all the noise.  
  
"Dude! I didn't know you could do that! Wait! You CAN'T do that! You cheated!" "Did not!" "Did too!" "Did not!" "Did." "Will you both stop arguing over such a useless thing!!" Raven interrupted.  
  
Just as Raven, Cyborg, and BB were goin at it the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it," Robin volunteered, getting up from the couch.  
  
"Package for Princess Koriand'r!" Just as Robin opened the door a short greenish, bluish man popped out of nowhere.  
  
"Umm. I think you have the wrong place. There aren't any Princesses around here and."  
  
"Kory! Is that you? I haven't seen you since you were a small child!" interrupted the man as he saw Starfire sitting on the couch through the small space left through the door. "I was sent to give you this package." Then a BEEP, BEEP, BEEP was heard coming from what appeared to be the man's watch. He quickly looked at the watch and said "Goodness! I must be going now!" He shoved the package into Robin's hands and flew off on his way.  
  
"Since when was your name Koriand'r?" Said Cyborg.  
  
"Dude!! Since when were you a princess?!" shrieked BB in shock.  
  
"Well, this package came for you" said Robin trying to hand it to Starfire.  
  
She didn't reach out to take the package. She just sat there, staring at it. You could've sworn she was frozen. She could sense something from it. It was calling to her. Then, she was sure she knew what it was. She quickly got up told them to get rid of the package and left for her room.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Robin to no one in particular. 


	2. Feelings Revealed

Hey everyone!! Thank you SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much for reading!! And thank you twice as much for the great reviews!! It makes me wanna write more! Haha. Oh, and a shout out to madel!! Hey!!! Much thanks for reading and as for all of the starfire/robin forever ppl! You all rock!!!!! And a question. im new and I noticed that everyone put "I do not own the teen titans" in their fanfics. Was I suppsed to do that? If I was then sorry lots! And ill put it up on here. =) I do not own the Teen Titans (although it was sooooooooooooo rock if I did, sadly I do not) thanks again for all my readers out there!  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~::~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~ :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Chapter 2: Feelings revealed(to the readers, not to any characters, YET)  
  
"Star?" Robin knocked on her door. "Are you alright? You haven't come out all day."  
  
No answer.  
  
"Star? I'm comin in." With that Robin pressed the button to her room to find her purple room in place. A few accessories here, quite a bit of stuffed animals there. And on the round bed in the middle of the room lay a sleeping Starfire. Robin's mind said to just leave her in peace, but his body simply moved closer toward her. He kneeled down by the side of her bed, where her head lay and began stroking her hair. 'God, she's so beautiful' thought Robin. 'Wait a sec! Hold my horses! Did I just admit that she's beautiful?!' He took his hand away from the sea of hair and just stared for a moment. "Well, you're beautiful, there's no doubt in that." He said under his breath. "But I've fallen in love with much more than your outer beauty." Robin sighed got up and just as he was about to leave, "I only hope you feel the same."  
  
Everyone was sound asleep, all but Robin, who lay in his bed not able to sleep. He was thinking about what he had just admitted to himself, and to an unconscious Starfire. 'So, I love her? But how will she ever come to loving a guy like me? I need to get off of this topic. It'll never happen.' Figuring a slice of leftover pizza and a glass of milk would help him sleep better, he got up and made his way to the kitchen. Only one thing, in order to get to the kitchen, he must pass Starfire's door. 'Awww man! How am I ever gonna get to the kitchen without having the urge to go in and check?' Firmly deciding to NOT, I repeat, NOT go in, he made it halfway pass the door until he heard a scream come from inside! Quickly opening the door and running into the bedroom he found nothing to be wrong. All except Starfire violently trashing around in her bed.  
  
"Star! Wake up!!"  
  
"Robin!!" she exclaimed and she shot up from her bed and pulled him into a hug.  
  
A bit shocked from the sudden lock(No, not lip lock. But hey maybe that'll come later. You never know.) he was in he put his arms around her and comforted her for a while.  
  
"It's alright Star, it was just a nightmare." "No!" Starfire suddenly let go, "Robin, that package that came earlier! Where is it?!" "It's on the coffee table in the game room. Why?"  
  
Without an explanation she got up and when directly to the gameroom. Again, leaving Robin very puzzled, but this time he followed.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~::~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~ :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~ YAY!! Sorry its so short! It's getting kinda late and im havin brainfarts! Haha. Maybe its just the fact that brain is on vacation mode. I was going to make it longer but I didn't quite have a cliffhanger so I left it at this. So sorry if you're not much of a romantic (and this chapter is all the romance).If you're not quite the romantic then I suggest you wait for chapter 3!! There in fact WILL be some action in there. 


End file.
